


Lap Pillow

by SailorChibi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs a Hug, Fluff, Fluff with a Happy Ending, Gen, I am reveal trash, Identity Reveal, Reveal, Secret Identity Reveal, adrien agreste is a sleepy kitty, adrien agreste needs more sleep, marinette may be having a silent breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibi/pseuds/SailorChibi
Summary: Suddenly, Adrien groaned. Marinette froze, thinking that her singing had woken him. Adrien didn't move for several seconds, but his face was scrunched up in an adorable way that suggested he was closer to being awake than asleep. She was just beginning to think that maybe she should say something when Adrien moved; he scooted towards her, closing the handful of inches between them, andlaid his head in her lap."You don't mind, do you, My Lady?" he mumbled, nuzzling into her legs.Marinette's thought process was something along the lines of "SFJLSDFJSPILHWR". With no French language equivalent, she remained silent.





	Lap Pillow

"I think Nino and I are gonna get some ice cream. You want anything, Marinette?"

"No, I'm good."

"Think we should wake our sleeping sunshine child?"

"Let him sleep. He's been non-stop the last few days," said Nino, taking Alya's hand. Alya blushed prettily and nodded, waving to Marinette as the two of them walked away. But Marinette didn't miss the frankly speculative gleam in Alya's eyes, and knew there was more to this than just a sudden craving for ice cream. This was a deliberate attempt at leaving Marinette and Adrien alone together.

It was working, if Marinette ignored the fact that Adrien was fast asleep on the blanket beside her. She didn't mind too much, though. Adrien was beautiful when he slept, his face relaxed and at peace. The breeze kept blowing through his golden hair, sending tendrils across his forehead. Marinette looked around furtively, then snapped a quick picture of him. She smiled down at her phone, wishing that Adrien could always look like this. It didn't seem fair that so often, he was run ragged by the demands of his father. 

She put her phone down and hummed softly as she took out her sketchbook. For once, Adrien's Saturday had been clear and the four of them had chosen to spend the afternoon in the park. Marinette was happy to take the opportunity to sketch out a dress that had been brewing in the back of her mind for weeks. Between school, helping at the bakery, and akumas, she hadn't had the chance to put it down on paper yet. Her humming evolved into quiet singing as her pencil made quick marks across the paper, creating the flow of a full skirt.

Suddenly, Adrien groaned. Marinette froze, thinking that her singing had woken him. Adrien didn't move for several seconds, but his face was scrunched up in an adorable way that suggested he was closer to being awake than asleep. She was just beginning to think that maybe she should say something when Adrien moved; he scooted towards her, closing the handful of inches between them, and _laid his head in her lap_.

"You don't mind, do you, My Lady?" he mumbled, nuzzling into her legs. 

Marinette's thought process was something along the lines of "SFJLSDFJSPILHWR". With no French language equivalent, she remained silent.

"I always sleep better when I'm in your lap," Adrien sighed, tilting his face into her lap so that his eyes were shielded from the sun. "And... could you keep singing? I have less nightmares that way."

With her brain still doing the equivalent of a blue screen, Marinette nevertheless opened her mouth. What emerged was a croaky, squeaky version of her normal voice, but it seemed to be close enough to singing to satisfy the boy using her lap as a pillow. Adrien gave what could only be described as a contented mewl and sagged against her, all the tension running out of his body. She kept singing until he seemed to be well and truly asleep again, then stuttered to a stop and just stared in blank astonishment.

There was only one conclusion to draw. She didn't sing around other people very often, but sometimes after patrol when Chat Noir was a sleepy kitty, they would sit on the edge of a roof and she'd let him lay his head in her lap. Ladybug would sing and rub her hands through his hair while Chat Noir slept. It had rapidly become one of her favorite ways to spend time with her partner. As the kind of person who hated having her hands empty or otherwise unoccupied, she loved being able to pet Chat Noir while allowing her mind to wander. Sometimes she'd even doze off herself.

Adrien had called her "My Lady". He'd put his head in her lap like it was something he did all the time. And he'd asked her to keep singing because it helped him to sleep.

Chat Noir was laying on her lap right now.

"Oh boy," said an unfamiliar voice with a cackle. "The kid's messed up this time."

"Plagg!" Tikki's head popped out of the purse. She looked furious.

A tiny black kwami emerged from beneath Adrien's overshirt. Glowing green eyes peered up at Marinette, and Plagg smirked. "I wasn't the one who let the cat out of the bag, Tikki."

Marinette clasped both hands over her mouth and screamed into them. 

"Yeah, yeah," Plagg said boredly, hovering in front of her eyes. "Got any cheese, Ladybug?"

" _Plagg_!" Tikki hissed again, sounding even more outraged.

Oh god. Marinette sucked in a breath from behind her hands, eyes darting from Plagg to Adrien. She wanted to get up and run away; she needed some space to deal with this. But Adrien looked so comfortable now, exactly like a sleepy kitty who'd found his favorite place to nap.

"Cheese?" Plagg prompted.

Slowly, Marinette reached out a shaking hand and opened the box of pastries her father had given her that morning. There were three cheese danishes left over. She picked up the biggest one and held it out. Plagg's eyes widened with greed. He did that little butt wiggle that cats do when they're about to pounce and then _leaped_ , knocking the danish out of Marinette's hand to the blanket. He followed, tackling the danish with an excited squeal and taking a huge bite out of it. Had she not been inwardly dying, Marinette might've found it cute.

"Oh, Plagg," Tikki said with a sigh, putting a paw to her head. "You never change."

"Buh," Marinette said. It was a word, sort of.

Tikki immediately looked up at her. "Are you okay, Marinette?"

No. No, she was not okay.

"Guh," Marinette said.

Tikki flew up and patted her cheek. "It's okay. It's true that Adrien is Chat Noir, but -"

"Muh!" Marinette exclaimed, and clapped her hands over her face.

She must've sat that way for a good half an hour, just breathing, trying to let her thoughts settle into something that wasn't wild, unintelligible shrieking. Finally, she spread her fingers so that she could peek through and look down at the boy on her lap. Like this, it was easy to picture Chat Noir's mask on Adrien's face. How hadn't she seen it before? The similar height, weight and build. The same eye color. Even the same color hair. Granted, Chat Noir's hair was a little longer than Adrien's, but that wasn't much to go on.

Personality-wise, though. At first glance, they were like night and day. A year ago, Marinette wouldn't have believed it. But as she'd grown closer to both boys - or both versions of the same boy, apparently - she'd gotten to know Chat Noir's quieter, kinder side that was hidden beneath the ostentatious attitude and flirting. Likewise, she'd come to realize that Adrien was a dork with a terrible sense of humor around the people that he trusted. When she took all that into consideration, it was much easier to meld the two of them into one than it should've been.

Tikki sat up from where she'd settled down on the blanket, giving her a sympathetic smile. "Better?"

"I - ugh," Marinette muttered, letting her hands fall to her sides. "When he wakes up and stops being so cute, I'm going to kill this cat. We were supposed to be keeping it a secret."

Plagg burped. "Don't blame the kid too hard. He really is exhausted."

In spite of herself, Marinette softened. Her poor kitty. She'd noticed how exhausted he'd been looking on patrols lately, but of course Chat Noir had never been able to explain why. Now, she understood. Adrien's schedule was crammed with photoshops, parties, catwalks, lessons, school, and whatever else his father regularly dragged him into. It already seemed like he barely had a moment to breathe. She couldn't fathom how he fit patrols and fighting akumas in around everything else. 

"My poor _minou_ ," Marinette whispered, setting a hand on Adrien's head. She didn't see the knowing grin that Tikki and Plagg exchanged as she gently began to rub Adrien's scalp, focusing in on the area where his magical kitty ears would be. It was one of Chat Noir's favorite spots when he was transformed, and she was curious to see how that would transfer outside the suit.

The pressure of her fingers made Adrien stir. His eyes fluttered open and he gazed up at her. The silly, openly affectionate smile that rolled across his face made her heart skip a beat.

"Hi, Bugaboo."

Helplessly, Marinette smiled back. "Hi, _Chaton_. Did you have a nice nap?"

"Hmm," Adrien hummed, eyes drifting shut as he nudged against her fingers. "Yeah. I had a dream that we were in the park and Plagg was pigging out on cheese -" He stopped suddenly, eyes popping open as he stared up at her.

"Cheese danishes?" Marinette supplied helpfully, giving him a sheepish wave with her free hand. His jaw dropped.

"M-Marinette?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://tsuki-chibi.tumblr.com/).


End file.
